


Naughty List

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: A Very Supernatural Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sam POV, Smut, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go into the woods to chop down a Christmas tree, low and behold they run into some werewolves.  What happened on their journey made them finally realize life is too short, and they should stop caring what other people will think and finally be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty List

"Come on Sam, it will be fun." Dean told him as they drove down the dirt road.

"When has Christmas ever been fun for us Dean? The last time we celebrated it, it was your dying wish." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop being a Debbie-Downer Sam. It will be fun, you'll see."

"Okay, what ever Dean."

\--

Sam shivered and stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked through the snow. He hates snow, the bright color, the squeak and crunch of it when you walk. He also hates how cheerful Dean seems to be, what is he so happy about? Christmas has never been a walk in the park for them, how could he be so hopeful?

He was a few feet behind Dean, watching his big brother tread through the snow, ax in hand. He was whistling and singing Jingle Bell Rock. Sam couldn't help crack a smile at the sight of his brother. Maybe he should loosen up for him, it is nice seeing him happy despite what was under his sleeve.   
  
Dean stopped and whistled, "Now that is what I call a Christmas tree." He smiled looking up at it. 

Sam smiled looking at the tree, "It is a beautiful tree. Is this the one you want?" He asked him.

"It sure is." Dean smiled back at his brother. 

"Let's get to work then." 

The two brothers began working at chopping down the pine tree,  heaving their ax into the wood. Dean was singing Christmas songs as they struck the tree, that is until he began running out of breath. "Shit Sammy." He stood up straight, wiping the sweat from his brow, panting heavily. Sam gulped. Dean was always so beautiful like this. "I think we should go get the chainsaw. I am too old for this."

Sam let out a soft chuckle, "You go ahead and get it, it's getting dark and I will stay here so we don't lose the tree." 

"Sounds like a plan." Dean smiled handing Sam the ax. "I'll be right back."

\--

Sam watched his brother disappear into the woods, he hoped he wouldn't take too long, it was starting to grow dark.  

An hour had passed and Dean still hadn't showed up yet. He normally isn't the type of guy to be afraid, but, in this case he is. He is alone and his arm is still sore from when he had hurt it. He wasn't fully recovered yet. Not to mention he keeps hearing the bushes rustle and foot steps, more than one. 

Sam was tired of waiting so he took out his cell and called him, "Dean where are you?"

"Almost there Sammy, I took a wrong turn." He said breathless. 

"Well, hurry up. I don't think we're alone out here." 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

He heard someones voice other than Sam's talking and then the grunt of his brother before the line went dead.  
  
"Sam?" Dean said as his heart increased with speed, "Sammy?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and began dialing his number, but Sam didn't pick up.

"Sam!" He screamed as he ran through the snow in the direction where he had left Sam. When ever Sam was hurt Dean seemed to lose his ability to think straight. This is his brother, the only family he got.  The only man that never gave up on him. God dammit he pulled him out of the mess he was in when he was a demon. He can't lose Sam.

He saw someone sitting in the snow against the tree and he ran at them, the closer he got the more the person became more clear, it was Sam.

"Dean, look out!" He said in a strained tone just as one of the werewolves jumped on him, tackling him into the snow. The chainsaw went flying and the wolf began hitting Dean.   
Dean growled throwing it off of him, he got up and another wolf came at him Dean swing hitting it in the face before he ducked and grabbed the chainsaw.  

The sound of the saw rumbled through the air and he swung it as one of the werewolves ran at him, it sliced it arm off causing it to scream out in pain and blood spewed from it and onto the snow.

Sam tried to get up, still weak from the blow he took to his head, "Dean.." he mumbled.

Dean swung the saw again, stabbing it into the werewolves abandonment, pushing it all the way through the other side.  Sam watched in horror as his brother slaughtered the wolves, making them feel pain on purpose. The worse part of it all was the look on Dean's face, he was smiling as the blood splattered over him.  

The other wolf started running towards Sam and so Dean pulled the saw out and sliced it's head off.    
  
Another werewolf ran at Dean again and he chopped off its leg making it fall to the ground in pain. He stood over the wolf about to stick the chainsaw into its chest but Sam pulled out his gun and shot it in the head. Even after Dean saw that it was dead he still pushed it in, "Dean stop!"

Sam yelled over the sound, "Dean put it down! It's over!"  Dean looked at Sam. He couldn't hear him speak but he could see the fear in his eyes. Dean shut the chainsaw off and dropped it. 

It may have been dark out but he knew all those dark puddles on the snow was blood.  He looked around at the mess he had made, which wasn't even necessary since he has a gun on him.

Sam ran over to his brother and cupped his face, "You almost didn't stop."   
  
Dean looked down not saying a word, "We have to get rid of the mark Dean."

Dean nodded, "Let's go."

\--

When they arrived to the bunker Dean took a shower and changed into new clothing before he tended to Sam. He wasn't going to let his brother see him with all that blood any longer. 

"Are we going to talk about what happened tonight?" Sam asked him as Dean checked his head.   
  
"There isn't anything to say." Dean replied. 

"We're gonna fix this Dean." Sam told him as he touched the mark.  
  
"Yeah, I know Sam." He looked into his eyes. 

"Do you still want a tree?" Sam asked, "I can go get one." He suggested.

"Sure." He said weakly.

Sam cupped Dean's face with both hands, making Dean look him in the eyes, he kept avoiding his gaze and it was upsetting to see.

"Dean.." Sam said quietly.

Dean pulled away from his brother's touch, "I can't be around you, not like this Sammy."

Sam's face dropped, "Dean it's okay." He told him as he got up, moving over to his brother.

"No Sam, you're scared, I am scaring you. Until this mark is gone I need to stay away from you." Dean hung his head, not wanting to look at his brother. 

"Dean I don't care, you are my brother. I am not giving up on you! I would rather have you around, when you died, when your body was missing, it was the worse pain I had ever felt. I don't want to go through life not having you around." 

"Sam, what if it's too late, what if I can't be saved." he told him, tears in his eyes.  
  
"We will figure it out, like we always have." He said pulling Dean close to him.

Dean hugged his brother back, starving for his touch, his scent, and his warmth.

"I am sorry." Dean murmured into his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, sh, sh, it's okay." Sam hushed rubbing his back.

Dean pulled away from his shoulder looking up at Sam, "Kiss me."

Sam looked down at his brother, did he hear Dean correctly, had he just asked him to kiss him?

"Please kiss me Sam." He told him.

"I need you, more than a brother. I always had." He looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, when their lips touched Dean let out a soft moan, moving his hands up to run them though Sams long brown hair.

Kissing Dean is exactly like he had always imagined it to be. His full pink lips are soft and he tastes like the bitter coffee and alcohol he had drank. Dean is  very gentle, moving his lips in sync with Sam's, softly trailing his tongue in his mouth, as he began pulling Sam closer.

Dean began leading Sam down the hallway, their lips never leaving one another. Their teeth clashed a few times but that only turned into heated cheeks and laughter. Sam ran his hands through the short hairs on Dean's head, his hair is so soft, so beautiful.

Their touch-staved hands explored one another's body in ways they never have before. Dean's hands wandered from his hair, to Sam's hips moving back to grope his ass. While Sam slid his hands up and under Dean's layers of clothing, palming his chest, and sliding to his back.  Dean leaned against his door as they kissed, sighing and whimpering as he finally had Sam as he always wanted him. He kicked in his bedroom door, leading Sam in his dim lit room.

"Sam." Dean panted when Sam began kissing his jaw and neck, sliding off his jacket.

"Don't worry Dean, I have you." He told him as he began fumbling with Dean's flannel buttons, kissing and nipping at his brother's neck.

Dean shrugged out of his flannel and Sam smoothed his hands over his chest, "Gotta stop wearing so many layers." Sam whispered in his ear before he pulled off Dean's shirt and then his own.

Sam stopped, looking at Dean's torso, not touching or kissing him yet. Dean isn't built like he is, his chest has freckles scattered across it and his stomach is flat with muscles over his rib cage barely poking through. Dean isn't slim, but he's not chubby either, he has a strong build, he is husky.  Sam licked his lips and placed his hand over his brother's tattoo, moving his fingers down the center of his chest to his belt. Sam was so stuck in his trance he barely noticed Dean was admiring his body also.

"Jesus Sammy." He hushed, Sam's head snapped up to his face, "Look at you, you're all grown up."  
  
"it's not like you haven't seen me before." He smiled coyly.

"Yeah, but not like this." Dean hushed before he pulled Sam by his belt loops and into a kiss.

Sam picked his brother up, kissing him as he walked over to his bed, throwing him onto it and crawled between his legs.  He kissed across Dean's chest, nipping softly at his skin, "Fuck Sammy." Dean moaned, "I always knew you would be the one to take control."

Sam smirked against his skin, tracing his lips and tongue across the other's nipple before making his way down the center of his stomach. "Well, you are submissive." He said with a dirty smile as he began removing Dean's belt.  He watched his brother look at him with lust blown eyes, and it made him feel sort of powerful.

Once Dean's pants were off he massaged his thighs, moving up them slowly, nearing the sensitive space between his legs. Dean involuntarily arched his back, "Please." he begged.

"I don't know, you have been very naughty this year." Sam hushed, "I don't think you deserve a happy ending."   
  
Dean's eyes flew shut and he let out a small whimper, "Please, I'll be good from here on out." 

"I don't know Dean. Do you /actually/ think you deserve it?" He asked as he slipped down his boxers.

"Mhm." Dean mumbled.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he slid a finger against the underside of his brothers hard-on, right up to the tip. He swirled his finger in the pre-come that dripped from the head and onto his lower abandonment, "God Dee, you're so big." He said in a teasing tone, making his brother's cock jump. 

"Please, I deserve it." He begged.

"I think we should ask Santa if you should or not. But I already know the answer to that question." He bend down and traced his tongue along Dean's slit, his dick twitched and Sam couldn't help but smile. "Taste so good Dee."

"Oh come on Sam." Dean said in a frustrated tone, only to let out a loud gasp when Sam took him into his mouth.  "Oh fuck." He panted as Sam bobbed his head up and down his erection. Dean began to pull at Sam's hair, which made Sam moan around his cock. 

Dean bucked his hips up, blush creeping across his cheeks as he watched his little brother take him into his mouth. He threw his head back against the pillow, spewing mumbled profanities out of his mouth. "Sam I don't want to finish this way, I want you inside of me." he told him.

Sam stopped and looked up at his brother, "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Dean nodded, "Please."

Sam opened Dean's bedside table's draw, taking out a bottle of lube, he knows Dean all too well. He quickly took off his pants and got between Dean's legs, "I am going to prepare you first." He told him, not sure what he was even doing.

"No." Dean told him, "Just do it, I can't wait any longer." He ordered. 

Sam squirted the lube onto his finger tips, circling Dean's hole with two fingers, the sound that came out of him made Sam want to slide his fingers in and please him first. But Dean had told him not too, so he didn't. He added lube onto his hard-on, lining it up with Dean's hole, slowly pushing in.

Dean groaned out in pain while Sam couldn't help but moan as his brothers tight ass swallowed him whole. "You okay Dean?" Sam asked.

"Don't you fucking stop." Dean bit out, "Fuck me already." 

Sam was a bit taken back by his brother's reaction, yet turned on at the same time.   
  
He began to thrust into him slow before he began to pick up speed. Dean pulled Sam down so that their chests were practically touching, wrapping his legs around his torso. He cupped Sams face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.   
  
The pain began to go away and it quickly turned into pleasure. With every thrust the head of Sam's cock hit his prostate just right, making Dean whimper beneath him. Sam watched his brother slowly unravel. Cheeks beat red, even his lips and tip of his nose were painted with blush. He knew Dean was growing close, "god he is so fucking beautiful." He thought . 

And that's when Sam hit that sweet-spot, Dean closed his eyes, throwing his head back into his pillow, moaning and panting beneath him. "Oh God." He shouted as he arched his back. "Oh fuck!"   
  
Sam whimpered at the sight, feeling himself grow close just because of the reaction of his older brother. Sam gripped Dean's hips, pulling him up, pushing deeper inside of him, he watched as Dean became a mumbling mess, spewing profanities left and right as he climbed his way up to climax. 

Dean's white hot liquid hit Sam's chest. Sam's body went numb and his head began to fly as he came with his brother. They moaned each other's name as they road out their orgasm. 

Dean opened his big moss-green eyes, and looked at his brother. Sam had never seen Dean look so innocent and beautiful before. His full lips were puffy and red from all the kissing and his nose and cheeks were stained red from his orgasm. His eyes were even glossed over, and his freckles stood out more than they ever had before.

"I love you." He told him suddenly. His face fell and his eyes began to look unsure of the words until Sam told him he loved him too. 

Dean shot him a cocky smile, "Get off of me." he bit out.

Sam shook his head and got off of him. "Jerk." He smirked as he laid next to his brother.

"Bitch." Dean smirked back.

 


End file.
